1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article storage structure of a motorcycle particularly suitable for storing and holding an article or like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known some models of motorcycles each having an article storage compartment disposed above a rear fender covering a rear wheel and having a seat serving as a cover that opens and closes the storage compartment. An onboard tool kit for daily check or other articles may be stored in such article storage compartment.
For example, a motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-233265 (Patent Document 1) has an article storage compartment in which an onboard tool kit is held by a fixing band such as rubber band.
However, if the onboard tool kit, which is one of the articles or baggage, is secured in the article storage compartment by means of a fixing band, it is troublesome to store or take out the onboard tool kit, and the structure is not always comfortable for a user.
In addition, since the tool kit is fixedly held in the article storage compartment, it is not easy to store or take out other articles after the fixing thereof.
Furthermore, if the fixing band is used to hold the onboard tool kit, it may be required to form hooks to a rear fender for engaging the band to the rear fender. However, the forming of the hooks on the rear fender requires for forming holes in the rear fender, and hence, there is a fear of entering of muddy water or like into the article storage compartment disposed above the rear fender.